


Zgwałć mnie

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To historia pozwolnie o świętach. O wspaniałym czasie spędzanym z rodziną, ale jednocześnie to historia zapomnianego, bardzo samotnego człowieka, którego zdradził jego własny umysł. Harry Potter marzył o rzeczach, których nigdy nie mógł otrzymać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zgwałć mnie

_"Ja szalony w szaleństwie swoim,_  
_oświadczam wam szaleni moi,_  
_że szaleństwo jest kluczem wiecznej wolności,_  
_co to bez szaleństw niezdolna do czynu."_  
  
Niebieski kubek w wielkie, białe kropki stał na stoliku. Emaliowany, z odpryskującą farbą i pierwszymi oznakami długotrwałego używania. Nikt go nie chciał, ponieważ był wyszczerbiony i wszyscy bali się poranić sobie usta. Zazwyczaj był tylko kubkiem, narzędziem służącym do picia, martwym przedmiotem. Czasami jednak ożywał. Otwierał wtedy wszystkie swoje białe ślepia i patrzył przed siebie. Obserwował już wiele stadiów szaleństwa u całkiem różnych osobowości, ale zawsze fascynowało go to równie mocno. Człowiek, dla którego świat zamyka się w jego własnej głowie, stanowił zagrożenie nie tylko dla otoczenia, ale przede wszystkim dla samego siebie. Każdej sekundzie jego życia towarzyszyły wybuchy nowych obrazów. Jeśli wyobrażał sobie, że siedzi na łące i ma pięć lat, było dobrze, jeśli jednak stał na krawędzi i rzucał się w dół, istniało realne prawdopodobieństwo, że jego podświadomość popchnie go do tego w rzeczywistości.  
Schizofrenicy okazywali się tym ciekawsi, im bardziej zamknięci byli we własnym świecie. Ci weseli i gadatliwi nie stanowili tajemnicy. Najlepsi byli tacy siedzący na łóżkach i kiwający się w przód i w tył, od czasu do czasu tylko wypowiadając jakieś oderwane od rzeczywistości zdanie. Stanowiło ono łącznik między szaleńcem a światem zewnętrznym. Było sygnałem, że chory chce się z nim porozumieć. Przekazać, co tkwi w jego głowie, jakimi ścieżkami chadzają jego myśli, jakie nawiedzają go obrazy. Na podstawie tego typu bełkotu można by było uratować niejednego z nich. Nikt jednak nie słuchał szaleńców, uznając, że to, co mówią, jest nic nieznaczącym zlepkiem przypadkowych słów.  
Niebieski kubek przymknął swoje białe ślepia i gdyby tylko mógł, uśmiechnąłby się.  
Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

  
***

  
U Weasleyów zima zawsze miała zapach cynamonu, oczy wypełniał blask lampek zawieszonych na choince, kuchnia tonęła w białym puchu mąki, a serca wypełniało ciepło. Nieważne, czy głów było trzy, jak kilka lat temu, czy sześć, jak teraz. Zawsze panowała radość i gwar. Rose pamiętała, jakby to było wczoraj, jak siedziała na kolanach ojca i pierwszy raz odciskała w cieście przyszłe piernikowe serduszko. Uśmiechała się wtedy i krzyczała wesoło, że to specjalnie dla jej starszego braciszka. Właśnie obserwowała go, jak do spółki z ich tatą i młodszym bratem, Scottem, ubierają choinkę. Zapach igliwia mieszał się z aromatem wanilii i innych bakalii, które Hermiona rozdrabniała w kuchni.  
W czasie świąt Nora zawsze była podzielona na dwa obozy.  
Obóz męski stacjonował w salonie i za zadanie miał ubranie choinki i przystrojenie całego pomieszczenia. Szło im to całkiem sprawnie, jeśli przymknąć oko na okręconego sznurem ze światełkami Rona i jego synów radośnie skaczących wokół niego. Kiedy mężczyźnie udało się uwolnić, roześmiał się i zaczął obserwować, jak jego dwuletni syn z całkowitym skupieniem wymalowanym na pyzatej, pokrytej drobnymi piegami buzi podchodzi do drzewka, dzierżąc w dłoniach największą i najładniejszą bombkę. Był tak skupiony na swoim zadaniu, że nie zauważył plątaniny kabli, o które się potknął.  
\- Tato! - krzyknął. W jego wielkich, niebieskich oczach błyszczały łzy, a z ozdoby, którą niósł, pozostała jedynie kupka szkła pod jego stopami. - Rozbiłem ją!  
Ron uśmiechnął się ciepło, podszedł do syna i wziął go na ręce.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, to tylko bombka - powiedział, mierzwiąc chłopcu włosy. Ten popatrzył na niego i pociągnął nosem. Drobne rączki objęły jego szyję, a wilgotny policzek przytulił się do jego własnego.  
\- Ale mama tak ją lubiła, a ja ją stłukłem. Zawsze wszystko tłukę albo psuję - poskarżył się.  
Hugo zachichotał i podał ojcu różdżkę. Ron postawił chłopca na ziemi i zajął się szkłem. W tym czasie starszy z braci wziął młodszego za rękę i pociągnął w stronę pozostałych ozdób.  
\- Chodź, mały, zostało jeszcze wiele bombek do zniszczenia - powiedział z uśmiechem.  
Obóz żeński stacjonował w kuchni. Składał się z dwóch kobiet w służbie czynnej i jednej małej kobietki, śpiącej w nosidełku leżącym na krześle niedaleko stolika, na którym aktualnie rozłożona była przeznaczona na ciasto forma. Na piecu bulgotały różnego rodzaju potrawy, sprawiając, że wokoło wirowały tak różnorodne zapachy, iż nikt, kto wchodził do środka, nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie, po co przyszedł. Rose siedziała na krześle i wymachiwała nogami.  
\- Podaj mi cukier - poprosiła Hermiona.  
Dziewczynka wychyliła się po opakowanie, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- I wtedy oni zawinęli tatę w te światełka, a później Scott upuścił twoją ukochaną bombkę i popłakał się jak małe dziecko i tata zaczął go tulić jak mnie kiedyś. Tak wiesz, ciepło.  
Kobieta pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się do swojej córki. Rose Weasley, córeczka tatusia, o ciemnych, kasztanowych lokach, orzechowych oczach i szczerej, prostej duszy swojego ojca. Jej powoli dorastająca, chociaż wciąż mała dziewczynka. I ręka, ewidentnie nienależąca do niej, podkradająca ciepłe jeszcze pierniki.  
\- Ronaldzie Weasley! - zaśmiała się, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.  
Jej mąż właśnie przełykał ciasteczko z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, a ich dzieci śmiały się radośnie. Za kilka godzin na niebie zaświeci pierwsza gwiazdka i zaczną spełniać się życzenia.

  
***

  
Mały chłopiec siedział na półpiętrze przed zajmującym całą ścianę obrazem w srebrnej ramie. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, święta w jego rodzinie wyglądały dokładnie tak samo. Ojciec wczesnym rankiem wraz ze znajomymi wybierali się konno na coś, co nazywali polowaniem. Nigdy nie brał ze sobą niczego poza różdżką, zawsze jednak miał na sobie nienaganny strój, składający się z czarnych butów, kremowych bryczesów ze skóry i brązowej kamizelki, pod którą niezmiennie zakładał białą koszulę ze srebrnymi guzikami. Matka w tym czasie siedziała w swoim pokoju. Tak, jego rodzice mieli osobne sypialnie, a nawet osobne skrzydła w rezydencji. Wspólny był tylko ogród, jadalnia i on. Spędzony tam czas poświęcała na przygotowaniu się do wigilijnej wieczerzy. Wychodziła zawsze godzinę przed powrotem ojca, w nienagannie upiętych włosach, długiej do kostek kremowej sukni i z poważną, zastygłą w postaci maski twarzą. Gdy Scorpius był młodszy, miał w zwyczaju porównywać swój dom do zamku, którego mieszkańcami były dwa marmurowe posągi o oszałamiającej urodzie, niewyobrażalnym chłodzie i kamiennych sercach.  
Ciepło bijące od kuchni, która wydawała się być jedynym tętniącym życiem pomieszczeniem w rezydencji Malfoyów, przyciągało go z siłą, której nie potrafił nazwać. Mróżka i dwa inne skrzaty biegały między piecem a piekarnikiem, gdzie piekł się chleb, który, ciepły i pachnący, będzie dziś jedną z najsmaczniejszych potraw na stole. Zaopatrzony w kubek kakao, mały Scorpius siedział przy niskim stoliku i ogrzewał stópki przy ogniu. Piętro wyżej Draco Malfoy chłodno oświadczał swojej małżonce, że ta nie ma prawa czynić mu wyrzutów z powodu spóźnienia, gdyż to on jest tutaj panem i jego prawem jest spóźnianie się, jeśli tylko ma on na to ochotę. Poczerwieniała z gniewu Astoria opadała na miękkie łóżko, wachlując się mlecznobiałą dłonią i zawodząc nad nieopisanym chłodem swojego małżonka – pana. Mały chłopiec nawet nie drgnął, kiedy drzwi od sypialni jego matki trzasnęły głośno. Uśmiechnął się do skrzatki, a w jego oczach zamigotały wesołe błyski. On siedział w kuchni, w ciepłym miejscu, do którego chłód sączący się z serc jego rodziców nie docierał. Przez okno spojrzał na niebo, gdzie zabłysła pierwsza gwiazdka. Jego życzenie zostało spełnione. Miał siedem lat i był szczęśliwy.

  
***

  
Przeszłość przychodziła zawsze pod osłoną nocy. Zakradając się niepostrzeżenie, zawisała nad parą kieliszków stojących na szklanym stoliku, sącząc wspomnienia w umierające powoli serce Ginny Potter. Wielka, rozogniona rana pulsowała za każdym razem, gdy kobieta przypominała sobie o swoim, dla niej już martwym, małżonku. Jej serce trawił ogień, który spalał je doszczętnie z każdym wspomnieniem. Jej oczy rozszerzały się, a każda komórka ciała wspominała jego dotyk. Ciepłe, miękkie opuszki palców na jej ustach, iskrzące się oczy, przewiercające jej duszę na wylot, siła uczucia, która zamiast palić, ogrzewała. Sam jego uśmiech wystarczył, by kobieta czuła się tą jedyną i wyjątkową. Tak było kiedyś, zanim podczas jednej ze wspólnych nocy, w chwili uniesienia nie nazwał jej tym najbardziej znienawidzonym przez nią imieniem.  
Sięgnęła po jeden z kieliszków, ten pełny, i uniosła rdzawoczerwony płyn pod światło. Migotał tak samo, jak jego oczy, kiedy wymawiał jej imię. Splecione wcześniej na ścianie cienie zniknęły równie szybko i gwałtownie, jak rozwiało się jej szczęście. Ciepłe dłonie zniknęły, miękkie usta cofnęły się, a ona leżała na łóżku, nie rozumiejąc niczego. Dziś już wiedziała. Nikt nie musiał jej tego tłumaczyć. Jej mąż był chory, szalony. Mimo to jednak zdrada, nawet mentalna, właśnie z _tym_ człowiekiem, stanowiła cios, którego jej serce nie było w stanie wytrzymać.  
\- Draco... - wycedziła z odrazą i ścisnęła kieliszek. Szkło nie wytrzymało naporu i rozprysło się w drobny mak. Wino jak krew pociekło jej po palcach.  
Na niebo powoli wschodziła pierwsza gwiazdka. Marzenia niektórych nigdy nie zostaną spełnione.

  
***

  
Lustra fenickie miały tę zaletę, że zawsze pokazywały tylko jedną stronę, podczas gdy druga pozostała niewidoczna dla oczu. Jeśli więc chciałeś obserwować, nie będąc jednocześnie obserwowanym, zaglądać do czyjegoś życia bez obawy, że zostaniesz nakryty, były dla ciebie idealne. Na oddziale psychiatrycznym w szpitalu Świętego Munga metoda ta sprawdzała się niezawodnie. Rodziny przychodziły, oglądały swoich bliskich i odchodziły. Jak w zoo, tyle że to konkretne składało się z ludzi i było absolutnie darmowe. Szczególnym zainteresowaniem cieszył się jeden eksponat. Przybył prawie siedem lat temu i już wtedy opatrzony został plakietką „Przypadek beznadziejny”.  
Mężczyzna stał i patrzył na ten wyjątkowy obiekt z zainteresowaniem, ale i pewnego rodzaju zawodem. Jak niewiele potrzeba, by ideały upadały, bohaterowie dziwaczeli, a szaleńcy zostawali idolami nastolatek. Świat stawał na głowie bardzo, bardzo powoli i był przy okazji niezwykle niesprawiedliwy. Gdy człowiek poświęcał się dla drugiego człowieka, ten w zamian nie zawsze odpłacał się wdzięcznością. Kiedy więc jeden człowiek poświęcił się dla milionów, zapłacił za to wręcz niewyobrażalnie wysoką cenę - własne zdrowie, umiejętność odróżniania dobra od zła, prawdy od kłamstwa i w końcu rzeczywistości od fikcji. A co zrobili inni?  
Ludzie przychodzili oglądać ich bohatera jak eksponat w muzeum. Przyglądali się chodzącej, żyjącej i czującej anomalii. Uśmiechali się pobłażliwie, pokazując go dzieciom jako przestrogę przed zbytnim angażowaniem się.  
Od zera do bohatera.  
Od bohatera do zera.

  
***

  
Sen był rzeczywistością urojoną. Odzwierciedleniem tego, o czym się marzy, a czego w prawdziwym życiu nigdy się nie doświadczy. Sen człowieka zdrowego na umyśle różni się od snu szaleńca tym, że normalni oddzielają rzeczywistość od fikcji, podczas gdy u tych drugich granica między jawą a sennym majakiem zaciera się z tym, co prawdziwe, powodując, że kiedy budzi się on, budzi się i jego choroba. Sączy powoli ułudę z mózgu człowieka do jego oczu i uszu. Wpycha mu do gardła słowa i dźwięki niemające żadnego związku z prawdziwą sytuacją, w której delikwent się znajduje. Rozszerzone oczy chłoną obrazy, których nikt inny nie widzi, rozchylone usta wydają dźwięki podobne do płytkich wydechów i cichych jęków ni to bólu, ni przyjemności.  
Harry Potter właśnie się budził. Leżał na nieskazitelnie białym prześcieradle, w sterylnie czystym pomieszczeniu. Jego łóżko stało na środku pozbawionego klamek i okien pokoju, zaopatrzonego w metalowe drzwi wzmocnione zaklęciami. Z jego odbytu wystawała różdżka, wbita mniej więcej do połowy swojej długości. Cichy pomruk opuścił jego usta, kiedy wciąż rozespany Harry przeciągnął się, a naga skóra zetknęła się z szorstkim materiałem. Jego umysł był gdzieś daleko poza nowym więzieniem. Odgrywał na okrągło jedną scenę. Wilgotny, ciepły i namiętny pocałunek, roiskrzone szare oczy rozbierające go wzrokiem, miękkie opuszki palców dotykające jego warg i ciepłe ciało napierające na jego własne.  
\- Zgwałć mnie - szepnął, wyciągając rękę, by chwycić tą, którą jego kochanek wyciągał do niego. Łapał ją, łapiąc w rzeczywistości powietrze, pustkę. Jego usta wyginają się w uśmiechu, oczy przymykają, a z głębi krtani wydobywa cichy pomruk formujący się w coś podobnego do imienia:  
\- Draco...  
Słowo zawisło w powietrzu i powoli rozmyło się w nicość, pozostając bez odzewu. Białe oczy jedynego, a raczej prawie jedynego, świadka, zamknęły się, by po chwili rozewrzeć z przerażeniem.  
\- Zgwałć mnie! - tym razem wrzasnął. Przekrwione białka wpatrywały się w ścianę, z gardła wydobywał się nieludzki wręcz dźwięk, niebędący podobnym ani do bólu, ani do rozpaczy. Było to błaganie wywodzące się z najodleglejszych zakątków mózgu, z największej pierwotności człowieka - tej, której istnienia wszyscy chcą się wyprzeć. Do sali wbiegło dwóch magomedyków. Krzyk urwał się w połowie kolejnego staccato.

  
***

  
Mężczyzna westchnął i odwrócił się od sceny, która rozgrywała się za lustrzaną taflą. Widział już wystarczająco dużo. Jego przyjaciel upadł tak nisko, że niżej już się chyba nie dało. Zdradził własną małżonkę z urojeniem żyjącym we własnej głowie. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że to urojenie było mężczyzną i Malfoyem w jednym. Istotny był fakt, że to wszystko działo się tylko w głowie Harry'ego. Jeszcze bardziej bolesna była świadomość, że żadne z nich niczego nie zauważyło. Przecież Potter nie oszalał z dnia na dzień. Degradacja jego świadomości postępowała wraz z upływem czasu, a oni, sądząc, że wszystko jest w porządku, dopuścili do tego. Widmo przeszłości, walki, Voldemorta odcisnęło na Złotym Chłopcu swe piętno, budząc demona uśpionego w jego umyśle. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i jeszcze raz, wbrew sobie, rzucił okiem na scenę, która rozgrywała się wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Magomedycy odeszli, różdżka, do tej pory tkwiąca w odbycie Harry'ego, zniknęła, a on sam leżał bezwładny i przykryty cienkim prześcieradłem.  
Neville Longbottom westchnął i odwrócił się, by odejść. Cieszył się, że to nie on okazał się bohaterem.

  
***

  
Harry Potter leżał na łóżku, odurzony lekami. Czuł się pusty i gdyby tylko mógł poruszać dłonią, zapewne sięgnąłby nią w miejsce, skąd powinna wystawać różdżka. Natrafiłby na powietrze. Znowu.  
Ginny Potter otarła policzki z łez i uniosła głowę. Słyszała śmiech dzieci i szczękający w drzwiach zamek. Przeszłość będzie ją prześladować, ale przyszłość jest tym, do czego musi dążyć.  
Neville Longbottom wrócił do domu. Na szyję rzuciła mu się mała dziewczynka o rudych włoskach i zielonych oczach.  
Scorpius Malfoy wraz z rodzicami zasiadł do wspólnej wieczerzy. Są rodziną, która składa się z trzech odrębnych istnień, funkcjonujących perfekcyjnie bez siebie i poprawnie ze sobą.  
Weasleyowie śmiali się, odpakowując prezenty i udając, że puste miejsce przy stole nie sprawia im bólu.  
Niebieski kubek rozbił się o ścianę.  
Przedstawienie skończone. 


End file.
